Isaac, don't
by nesylahey
Summary: Isaac wants to help his friends but Derek told him to stay at home. Obviously he break the rules. Warning, the story contains spanking, if you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm new here. I've already publish this story in Spanish but then I thought, what if english people want to read it but they can't understand? So, my idea is to translate the story...I really hope you enjoy itas much as me while I was writting it. I want to apologize since now for my english...but intencion counts..doesn't it?**

 **Chapter 1**

Isaac didn't trust Peter, he had heard too many stories about him to even fear him... so every time that he appeared at Derek's house, he tried to be as far away as possible. Living with Derek was better than he think first, Isaac didn't think that Derek only want him to increase his power, now he could say that Derek had sympathy for him. The alpha was becoming to get paternal instinct for Isaac, he was worried about him, his night terrors, his fear of closed spaces and his security in general. And, although he wouldn't admit it, not under the threat of one of Argent's guns, Isaac was delighted to have at last a father figure, one to admire instead of fearing.

It had been a while since they started sharing the roof, when Deaton called them warning that a new danger was threatening in Beacon Hills, a half-vampire half-werewolf Hybrid, who was trying to eliminated werewolf packs. Derek called Peter and Scott to come up with a plan and protect himself from this new danger. They left Stiles on the sidelines this time. The Hybrid could easily perceive the human smell, but the werewolves could be hidden by a poison that Deaton had given to them. Thanks to the help of Allison's Bestiary, they discovered that this demon could be killed with fire blende with mountain ash. Everything was ready, there was only one small problem, Isaac. Too inexperienced to face that thing, without the necessary training but, obviously too excited for help and prove his worth.

\- Last time I told you, Isaac, you're not coming. It's dangerous, "Derek warned, losing his temper.

\- But I can help, you've been training me,-replied the young man.

\- Not enough, you're not coming, and that's my last word.

\- But…

\- ENOUGH!- Derek finally roared, showing his werewolf teeth and eyes. Isaac stepped back in terror.

Peter started to speak with his peculiar tone of superiority:

\- Look, Isaac, when we ended that thing, I'm going to train you myself so you don't miss he next adventure. But for now, you're just a puppy.

Isaac growled, causing a twisted smile on Peter's face.

\- Now we are going to go and poor of you that you put a foot outside this apartment.

It was Peter who spoke strange as it may seem, he had also taken affection for the little wolf. They left Isaac angered and went to kill the Hybrid who had already eliminated two werewolf packs around Beacon Hills.

They attracted the Hybrid using Deaton, once he arrived they were going to surround him with mountain ash and start the fire. But, obviously nothing ever comes out the way you plan it and, no one wants to stay at home knowing that their friends are in danger. Isaac decided not to obey for once and go to the forest to see if everything went well or they needed two more claws. As he had no idea of the plan, he didn't think that Deaton was catching the attention of the Hybrid deliberated and, in order to help him, he threw himself to the beast, who hit him and leave him unconscious.

"Derek, don't move." Deaton warned, he had to continue with the plan and then save Isaac. With fast movements the Hybrid was surrounded and immobilized, Peter started the fire and the threat finished between cries of agony.

They ran to succor Isaac, praying that the cuts were not deep and the venom had not spread too much in the body. Deaton breathe when he realized that there was chance for saving him.

\- I have to take him to the veterinary clinic, there I can do more.

Peter carried him over his shoulder and ran to the clinic while Derek drove his car carrying Deaton with him. Scott had to go and pick up his mom at the hospital but told them to report everything.

Deaton used his skills and Isaac woke up almost healed in a few minutes. Only then, Derek and Peter allowed themselves to be relieved to see him alive and conscious. Isaac got up carefully, analyzing Derek's level of anger, but the one who didn't see coming was Peter, who grabbed him by the neck of his jacket and pushed him against one of the walls without letting him go.

\- You, what the hell were you thinking? They could have killed you tonight, you're a...

He didn't finish the sentence, acting instinctively and without thinking, he just turned to Isaac, held him tightly by the top of his arm, and gave him five spankings with all his werewolf strength.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Isaac was paralyzed since the moment Peter began to yell at him but his paralysis disappeared when he notice the super spankings that he was getting.

\- Au ... Peter, what the hell?


	2. Chapter 2

Derek came out of his astonishment when he heard Isaac screaming and he went to stop his uncle who was going to spank his beta again.

"Peter, we are going to talk to him at home, not now."

Peter stopped his arm on the way to Isaac's ass. Derek looked at Isaac who was looking at him with fear, as if he expected Derek to burst and break some of his bones, but the alpha put him into a hug saying that he had worried them. They leave of Deaton's and went to the apartment. Isaac looked at Peter with of fear and hate, it was years since anyone had spanked him, his father had done it when he was younger but one time or two.

\- Okay, you go to your room Isaac, and have a shower, we are going to talk later. And you Peter, with me to the kitchen.

Derek said calmly. Isaac went up the stairs and the sound of the bath water began to be heard.

\- "spanking?" He asked incredulously to his uncle.

\- What? It is what I would have done if you had put your life in danger.- he replied serenely. Derek glared at him.

\- I'm old for that, so is he.

"Well, tell me, old man, what are you going to do to make him obey before he's dead?"

\- I can't spank him, I have no right.

\- He lives under your roof, you care about him, right enough. Go up and make sure that boy does not put himself in danger again or I will and then, I'll give you a spank for coward.

\- Grrrr ... - Derek growled, he knew that his uncle was right

\- Okay but, if he hate me then you will adopt it.

Derek went upstairs and found Isaac sitting on his bed with his head down and his pajamas on.

\- Isaac - he called, Isaac looked up hoping to find anger on his alpha but he breathe when he anger wasn't on Derek's eyes.

\- Isaac, you worried me today. What was happening trough your head?

\- That ... that I am not a child so that you can't leave me locked here, I could help. - The rebellion sprang from his body.

\- You're a child, if we leave you here is for your safety, look what happened.

\- IF YOU HAD INCLUDED ME IN THE PLAN IT HADN'T, - he shouted, couldn't believe that Derek didn't understand him.

"Isaac Lahey, you won't raise your voice again to me. We have had this discussion already, you were not prepared to go, now come here, I will teach you what happens to the disobedients.

The rebellion vanished the moment he heard his full name. Derek was going to kill him, he was sure. He was going to break every single bone on his body. He was so focused on his fears that he didn't notice when Derek grabbed him by the wrist, lifted him off the bed and laid him over his lap.

PLAS. The first spank came down hard.

"Derek no." Isaac understood where the thing was.

\- Oh, Derek yes, you decided to be a bad kid well, this is what happens to bad kids.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

A rain of spanking fell on Isaac's poor ass as he twisted, trying in vain to escape of Derek's grasp.

\- You stop moving or I swear that I take off my belt. - Derek threatened. Isaac in a moment of frustration used his werewolf teeth and bit Derek's leg hard, realizing too late what he had just done.

\- ISAAC, GET OFF, Derek shouted and Isaac visibly shrank into the alpha's legs. Derek pull of Isaac's ear and get his beta up.

\- Don't bite me again Isaac.- he said while his other hand get down Isaac's pants and then unbuckled his belt. Isaac panicked.

 **Hi again! I'm going to post the last chapter as soon as I can. I was wondering if you would like a story like this but with the twins as principals. What do you say?**


	3. Chapter 3

NO, NO DEREK, NOT WITH THAT, please, I won't do it any more, Derek please. - the alpha looked at his youg wolf and he saw Isaac younger than he was.

\- Isaac calm down, I won't hurt you like your father, shh shhh calm down.

When Isaac calmed down, Derek laid him on the bed and dropped his belt five times with less strengh than he expected, he wanted to finish, wanted to hug Isaac and tell him that everything was fine.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT.

AUCH... .oh ... .shhh ... stopped buaaa." Isaac was crying hard enough when Derek finished, he inmediatly up and hugged him.

"It's over, it's over, shhh, it's finished baby," she told him as he pulled on his pajama. - no more, all forgiven, yes?

Isaac slowly calmed down, Derek helped him to lie on the bed and continued stroking his hair and back and watched his beta fell asleep.

\- Thanks for take care of me Derek.

\- You're welcome, I'm here for you puppy.

And Isaac fell asleep with a smile on his face, they cared for him, they loved him.


End file.
